Known methods of treating liver diseases introduce into the organism organic hepatoprotective agents of natural or synthetic origin, e.g. “Essentiale”, active ingredient—Phospholipids Essential (http://essenciale.lek-va.ru/), enter liver cells, invade membranes of hepatocytes, normalize to a certain extent the functioning of the liver and the metabolism of lipids and proteins, improve regeneration and slow down the formation of connective tissue in the liver.
Another method of treating liver diseases that comprises introduction of prostenon (synthetic PGE2) is more effective, see RU 1821209 A1.
As compared to the previously mentioned method, this method accelerates remission, demonstrates more effective results in reducing such manifestations of the disease as weakness, increased fatigue, a feeling of heaviness in the right hypochondrium, hyperalaninaemia, hyperbilirubinemia, elevated indicators of alkaline phosphatase and thymol test, blood levels of albumens, gamma globulins, immunoglobulins A and G, and cortisol; it helps regulate the upset balance between T helpers and T suppressors, and lower the level of protein-bound oxyproline in blood.
The main disadvantage of this method consists in that it cannot be used in the presence of a fairly broad spectrum of associated diseases that constitute a contraindication for prescription of prostaglandins E: pathology of genital sphere in women, hypotension, diarrhea of various etiologies, lid diseases, allergies etc.
Another known method for treating liver diseases of various origins also introduces a hepatoprotective agent, and in order to increase the effectiveness of the treatment the method uses an agent (hereinafter referred to as TDAA) that comprises tris-[N-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)anthranilate]aluminium, milk sugar, starch, low-molecular polyvinylpyrrolidone, Tween 80, Aerosil A-380 and calcium stearate at the following ratio of components, mass %:
tris-[N-(2,3-dimethylphenyl) anthranilate] aluminium45.24-50.00Milk sugar4.52-5.0 Starch39.21-43.36Polyvinylpyrrolidone3.39-3.75Tween 800.72-0.80Aerosil A-3800.95-1.05Calcium stearate 0.95-1.05,see RU 2035906 C1.
This method has been taken as a prototype of the present invention.
Effectiveness and safety of the prototype method was tested on laboratory animals. The study showed that although the prototype has a certain hepatoprotective effect, the level of protection granted by implementation of the prototype method is relatively low; in addition, the prototype method has no directed influence upon the level of endogenic interferon alfa and, therefore, does not inactivate hepatitis viruses of various types, including the widely spreading hepatitis C virus.